smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Strength
Super-Strength is the power of one's muscles to exert force beyond what is physically possible for a . On a basic level, super-strength enables the user to overpower humans, even those who would otherwise be untouchable. At its height, it allows them to lift immense weights. Characters with Super-Strength Kryptonians *' /Superman' - This ability first manifested when he was younger but displayed enhanced strength after the Kent's picked him up from the cornfield. As he grew in age and absorbed more solar energy, Clark's strength also grew and he has been seen to overpower Metahumans, Humans with little effort and could even overpower other Kryptonians, such as Kara and Zor-El would not dare face Clark until he was powerless. Also, the Disciples of Zod did not even try fighting Clark but simply just tried to imprison him in the Phantom Zone. By the time he was 22 years old, altough he was still no match for him, Clark (barely) managed to resist Doomsday long enough to imprison him. Clark now can easily lift billions of tons as seen when he pushed back (a planet rivaling Saturn in size) into space very quickly. Also, he can break and destroy anything on Earth. When this ability first manifested he was able to put holes in walls and break small tables at age 3. He was a toddler when this ability first manifested. *' /Ultraman' - Clark Luthor is extremely strong, and as such, he can easily overpower and kill humans and metahumans, as he is as strong as Clark, if not even stronger due to not restraining himself. *' /Superboy' - Conner is not as strong as a fully-developed Kryptonian, but can easily overpower and kill human and metahumans and lift heavy machinery, i.e. tractors. *' /Supergirl' - Kara is greatly stronger than virtually anything in the universe, except Clark, Jor-El, Zor-El, Zod, Faora, Davis, Aldar and Doomsday. *' ' - Zod was extremely strong. Clark proved to be no match for him when he was an adolescent and was beaten to the point of bleeding. He is one of the four strongest Kryptonians to appear. *' ' - Faora was extremely strong, she nearly immobilized an adolescent Clark with one punch and managed to easily lift him off his feet. She is one of the four strongest Kryptonians to appear. *' ' - Jor-El was extremely strong, much stronger than Clark. He is one of the four strongest Kryptonians to appear. *' ' - They both were superhumanly strong and could easily overpower and kill humans, but they were so much weaker than Clark that they didn't even try to fight him, and instead just tried to trap him in the Phantom Zone. *' ' - Zor-El could pick up or destroy anything of Earth origin with his strength, and could overpower Kara, but needed to depower Clark to approach him. *' ' - Raya was incredibly strong and could overpower and kill humans, and could lift extremely heavy objects. *' / ' - In human form, Davis could snap and crush humans with barely any effort, and as Doomsday, could effortlessly overpower and kill Kryptonians. He is perhaps the strongest creature in the series, as a 22 years old Clark was no match for him and was beaten to the point of bleeding. *' ' Aliens *' ' - Aldar possessed immense superhuman strength superior to adolescent Kryptonians. He was an alien of unknown origin. He fought Clark in Seattle and easily outmatched him in hand-to-hand combat. He was even able to toss Clark into a crane with Clark experiencing great acceleration during the process. *' /Martian Manhunter' - John possesses superhuman-strength. Unlike Kryptonians, his powers are not derived from a special power source, although it's implied that he's even more powerful on Mars. John can easily overpower humans, metahumans and most other aliens with his combined might. His strength is on par with a fully-powered Kryptonian. *' ' - Titan was so strong he could easily overpower and kill humans and metahumans. His might is great enough to easily bypass Clark's Invulnerabillity and cause him great pain and make him bleed. *' ' - *' ' - Maxima is extremely strong and can easily overpower and kill humans, as well as lift very heavy objects, such as cars, and throw them through the air. *' ' *' ' - Bizarro was superhumanly strong while occupying human hosts and also after he took some of Clark's DNA. After replicating some of Clark Kent's DNA strands, Bizarro became an extremely powerful force in the Universe, and as such, he could easily overpower humans. His strength increases when he drains Green kryptonite. He can physically match Clark unless he is exposed to direct sunlight. *' ' - Brainiac, as a Kryptonian machine, possesses extraordinary strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle humans, metahumans, and other low-tier beings, as seen when he fights the Legion of Super-heroes. Brainiac, under normal circumstances, can fight Clark, and even restrain him, but is still weaker because he's a machine. *' ' - Darkseid, while possessing a corporeal living or non-living being, displayed vast amounts of superhuman strength, as seen when he easily broke out of metal handcuffs while occupying Gordon Godfrey's body.. His smoke form is strong enough to shatter windows. While in Lionel's body, he easily manhandled Clark and chucked him into support beams in the Kent barn. Metahumans * - Lana, as a result of binding with the Prometheus Suit, is extremely strong. * - Lindsey, through Jor-El, became superhumanly strong. * - While in possession of the Starblade, Jeremiah was endowed with the strength of ten men. * - When exposed to sunlight, Byron was very strong. * /Aquaman - Arthur, when dosed with water, or while underwater, possesses vast superhuman strength, and as such, he has on numerous occasions, proven to be able to bend metal when exposed to water. * Tim Westcott * Lowell Wilson * Andrea Rojas - Andrea is very strong. * Tina Greer - 'Tina could bend and relocate her bones and could make her bones very dense, giving her superhuman strength. * ' /Cyborg - Victor, due to the bionics that make up the complexion in his legs and arms, can lift heavy objects, and can throw humans around easily. * Eric Summers - Eric, through a power swap with Clark, obtained his powers and strength. * Wes Keenan - Wes could easily overpower humans. * Eric Marsh * Buffy Sanders - Buffy's vampire infection increased her strength threshold. She and her vampire "progeny" could toss an adult human across a room with a single shove with great force. * Greg Arkin - Greg can, after being bitten by kryptonite-infected bugs, easily lift and throw extremely heavy objects, and overpower humans. * - Gained Jor-El's strength in order to retrieve Clark. Other * Shelby - When injected with a specialized serum, Shelby gained super strength. * /Silver Banshee - Had supernatural powers due to the underworld forces. * /Metallo - John, through his robot-like body through the , is superhumanly strong and can fight full fledged Kryptonians. Category:Powers & Abilities